


Sacrifice

by DeanRH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRH/pseuds/DeanRH
Summary: Dean is a demon. Castiel is lost.





	Sacrifice

_Dean, please._

“What happened to you?” Castiel asked.

Dean – or the monster that lived behind Dean's eyes now – shrugged.

“Crowley,” he said. Sam was at the table, unwilling to look at his brother, deep in his research. He would save his brother this time.

_I need you, Dean. My wings. There isn't much time left. I need you to teach me how to live here, in this limited body._

“You should be taking this seriously,” Castiel said.

“Oh, shut it, Cas,” said Dean, “I'm sure that Sam will figure out a cure. In the meantime, why not use it to our advantage?”

“This is not a means to an end,” said Castiel, “This is dangerous.”

Dean turned heel abruptly and stalked out of the room. Castiel followed him, down the hallway and into his bedroom.

“What the hell, Cas?” he demanded, “Leave me alone.”

_I can't, Dean. You're all I have left, you and Sam._

Castiel did not answer, watching his friend.

Dean stared back at the angel, and then smiled like a scythe.

“Your wings, Cas,” said Dean, “I can see them. Not doing too well?”

The derisive, teasing look pierced Castiel to the heart. He looked at what remained of his wings; almost nothing, feathers broken and twisted, falling around him.

_It was for you, Dean. Everything._

Castiel hung his head in shame.

***

Two weeks passed. 

Dean opened the door to his room, throwing his bag onto the bed. Another hunt gone perfectly well, now that they could rely on his demonic powers to help them. Dean was feeling satisfied and unconcerned about finding a cure. He wasn't sure he wanted to give this up just yet.

He heard a sound, startled and turned, ready for a fight.

There was a figure, hunched in a corner of his room.

“Cas?” he asked. 

Castiel looked up at him. Dean saw what he had done to his wings.

They were completely featherless. Castiel kept combing and combing at the empty space where the feathers should have been.

“Hey,” said Dean, “hey, hey, stop it. There's nothing left, Cas. They're all gone.”

Castiel looked at his friend with wide eyes.

_I love you so much it makes me want to tear my heart out with my hands._

“You were gone,” Castiel accused, “You were gone for two weeks.”

“We were on a hunt,” said Dean, “Have you been here this entire time?”

Castiel nodded.

_I don't know what to do, Dean. Tell me what to do._

“Will you...can you....?” Castiel tried.

Dean rolled his eyes, and then took the angel into his arms. Castiel sobbed into his shoulder.

_I came down from the stars for you, Dean Winchester. This is where I need to be._

Dean stared up at the ceiling through his black eyes. He vaguely remembered caring about Castiel. Now, he was disgusted by his weakness. Anyway he had better things to do, but he didn't want to be rude. His heart was cold now. He had loved the angel, once. He couldn't for the life of him remember why.

“Okay,” he said, “but it's time for you to go.”

Dean gently extracted himself from Castiel's grip. The angel shook his head, and tried to gather Dean into his arms again. He couldn't seem to stop crying, as if he'd started something he couldn't turn off.

_Maybe if I ..._

He touched Dean, his fingertips crackled with blue light, only to stutter and go out. Dean shot him a curious look.

“Did you...just try to heal me?” asked Dean. Castiel bowed his head.

Dean laughed.

“You're pathetic, you know that?” Dean asked, “You were all-powerful once. Now look at you. Anyway I don't have time to babysit you. You're useless to us now. I mean, look at the power I have! How could you have given this up?”

Castiel did not reply.

“Well, whatever,” said Dean, ushering him out the door of the bedroom and closing it in the angel's face.

Castiel stared at the door for some time. He walked down the hallway, and into the main room of the bunker. Sam stood up from the table where he was doing his research.  


“Cas? Hey, Cas, where are you going?” Sam asked. Castiel just shook his head, pressing his lips together.

Castiel opened the door to the bunker and walked out into the night. He walked, and walked, til he found a field.

The angel stood beneath the late summer sky, clouded with stars. He stared up at them for some time.

_Father, I want to come home. Dean Winchester no longer loves me._

_Please, Father. I am so tired. I want to come home._

There was no reply.


End file.
